Their First Encounter
by OliviaAR99
Summary: "Why were you in that well?" He purred again, nodding toward the Bone Eater's well. The clawed hand on her stomach brought her closer to him, causing another shiver to slither up her spine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The day was warm as young Rin wandered through the flower fields. A brilliant sun shinned radiantly across the mountains and valleys that surrounded her, but she ignored them as she lowered her hands to feel the tall and gentle blossoms caress the inside of her palms. She giggled at the tickling sensation that radiated through her arms from the long grass as she cupped her hand to pluck a rather big rose blossom. Its yellow hue reminded her of her lord's honey gold eyes. "I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru would like this as a welcoming present when he arrives today."

With her right hand, she held onto the golden flower in a gentle yet determined grip and with her left, she caught a strand of her midnight black hair and tucked it behind her ear to keep it from her eyes. "Child, are yee alright?"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Lady Kaede's voice. She spun around fast and found the old woman near the base of one of the many trees that inhabited the Forest of Inuyasha. "Hello, Kaede! Yes, I'm alright." While cradling the rose blossom, she walked toward the priestess with a soft smile. "I was just in the middle of acquiring a gift for Lord Sesshoumaru on his visit this afternoon."

Kaede, who was dressed in the traditional garbs of a powerful priestess with a white kimono and fire red hakama pants, was nodding at the thirteen year old as she found herself in front of her. "I think yee had better clean up, if yee wish to present it to Sesshoumaru." Kaede nodded at Rin's attire and dirt covered hands.

Rin glanced down at herself and pursed her lips. The kimono she was sporting _could _be considered pretty if it was clean. Under smudges of soot and fresh soil was a beautiful linen robe in sea green with a soft pink sash. "I suppose you are right, Kaede. I cannot allow Lord Sesshoumaru to see what has become of the kimono that he had given me on his last visit. Do you think it can be cleaned before he arrives?"

Kaede studied her for a moment and contemplated while focusing on the dirty kimono. "Yes, it can be cleaned, but I am afraid that it would not be ready by the time Sesshoumaru comes."

Rin sighed grimly. "I was afraid of that. Would you mind greatly if I should borrow a pair of robes?"

The old priestess shook her head and smiled sweetly. "I believe Kagome might have something. Yee shall have to wait for her to return from her world, but it should not be long. Kagome promised to return within the hour. Come, child. We shall find a jar in which to put that blossom in while yee wait."

"Alright!" Rin followed the miko through the dense forest with little else to say as they stumbled over large tree roots and tore through thick vines until they reached the top of a steep hill that led to the village. "Kaede?"

"Hmm?" The elder priestess turned her head as they made their way down toward their village.

"I think I would like to wash up a little right now. May I borrow a set of robes from you instead?"

Kaede nodded with a kind smile. "Of course. Just gather what yee need from my hut while I visit one of the villagers. I understand that one of the children has caught a nasty cold and I need to administer some healing herbs so feel free to find a vase if yee wish, also while I am gone."

"Thank you Kaede!" Rin left the woman to her business and sprinted past several houses. Various voices called out from window panes and gardens in greeting. "Hello, Rin!"

"Hi!" Rin called back in mid stride and offered a kindly wave as she arrived at Kaede's door. "Time to clean up!"

About an hour passed when Rin emerged from Kaede's home. She had pulled her long hair back and tied it securely with a white ribbon, and had changed from her original kimono to a priestess one that resembled Kaede's. "Hello, Rin." A gruff and familiar voice offered from her left side.

The thirteen year old turned and smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha!" She walked over to the tall, silver haired half demon. "What brings you here?"

The half demon Inuyasha had his arms folded, and was wearing his usual robes of the fire rat. He focused on her with honey gold eyes. "I ran into Kaede a few minutes ago. She tells me you needed Kagome for some clothes. I was coming to bring you some, but I see you're already dressed." He didn't seem angry…just annoyed as he realized the outfit that Rin had chosen to wear.

Rin cocked her head to the side when she realized that in Inuyasha's folded grip was a set of clothes that belonged to her older friend. "Oh!" She smiled brightly. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. I'm thankful that you took the time to bring me something to wear, but Kaede had already given me permission to find some of Kikyo's robes." She thought for a moment. "But I will change if these clothes bother you." She added, realizing that she must look like a much younger version of his lost love.

Inuyasha huffed and shrugged. "Nah, that's alright. You look more like Kagome to me." He paused as he noticed the look of sympathy radiating from Rin's dark brown stare. "No need to get all worried about my feelings! It's okay!"

"Are you sure? Because I _will _change! Honestly, if it bothers you, I'll wear Kagome's clothes instead until my kimono is cleaned!"

Inuyasha raised a quizzical brow. "Don't you have other robes?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I do. But Kagome decided to do laundry before she left. My green kimono was the only thing I had to wear today because my other things were being washed."

"Then just keep the clothes you're wearing now, on." He paused again and half smiled, which revealed a single pearl white fang. "My brother will sure be surprised to see you dressed as a priestess."

Rin blushed. She turned away from Inuyasha's probing honey eyes to avoid further embarrassment and focused on the back of a neighbor's head as they plowed the soil in the field a few yards away. "Do you think he would like me in these clothes?"

Inuyasha huffed a second time. "Please! There is no telling what he thinks about anything unless it has to do with demons, battles, our swords, and our parents. Why do you ask?'

Rin shrugged while she kept her eyes locked on the back of her neighbors head as he worked. "I just wondered. No reason." She thought for a moment. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Is Kagome back yet?"

The half demon raised an eye brow. "Uh…hmm." He focused his nose in the direction of the Bone Eaters well and sniffed the air. He smelled nothing but fresh turned soil, smoke from various fires, and a faint aroma of flowers. Rin was covered in it…but he could smell no Kagome. "Nope. I can't sense her, but I'm sure she's on her way. I bet if you go to the well now, she'll turn up when you get there."

Rin turned back to the half demon and nodded. "Alright. See you later!"

"Hey!" Before Inuyasha knew it, the young teenage girl was running for the trees and was out of sight. "You're welcome…" He muttered to himself as he turned to retreat back to his own home deeper into the village.

Rin had to pick up the hem of her pants as she ran. They were bit longer than she was use to, but they covered her just fine. In minutes, she found herself at the rim of the Bone Eaters will, out of breath but hopeful. She waited.

No Kagome.

Rin waited longer while she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Any minute now." She whispered to herself.

No Kagome.

The teenager pursed her lips. _Come on, Kagome! I need you! _

No Kagome.

Minutes passed by with no sign of the miko. "Hmm." Rin walked over to the rim of the well and looked down into the blackened pit. She saw only darkness. "Kagome?" She called into the empty space, but she was met with no reply. "I wonder how this thing works." Rin pressed her front into the side of the well and she leaned herself over to get a better look. "I can't even see the bottom of this well. How does Kagome go back and forth?" She lowered her face farther into the heart of the blackness, no realizing that her foot was sliding slowing out from under her. _Maybe if I call loud enough, she'll hear me. _"Kagome!" She shouted into the nothingness.

Silence.

Rin narrowed her eyes and lowered herself farther. "Kago…!" Her foot slipped on the dirt and she found herself dropping head first into a pit of black. "AH!" She screamed. Rin clenched her eyes and felt her heart leap in fear as she prepared for impact with solid ground.

Nothing.

Rin felt herself slow, but when she reached her hand out to grab a side of the well wall, she found nothing but empty space. She pealed open her eyes.

All around her was violet light mixed in a swirl of black mist. Rin glanced down and felt her heart stop. There was nothing beneath her! No ground, no way of stopping her in her descent farther into the well. She looked up and saw nothing but a sliver of light no bigger than the shimmer of a distant star. Her world was dissolving before her eyes.

"Oh!" The young girl threw her arms upward in hopes of finding something, _anything _to grab onto to stop herself but there was only vacant mist. _Oh no! What do I do?_ "Help me!" She screamed aloud, praying that someone would come to her aid.

Nothing and no one came to save her…except hard ground. "OW!" In an instant, Rin crashed into not just hard dirt but an army of various rocks and pebbles. "What just happened?" She blinked and looked at her surroundings with a look of confusion. "Did I finally reach the bottom?" She glanced around and noticed that the violet and black mist had vanished. "Where…?" She lifted her deep brown eyes upward and noticed clear sunlight in the center top of the well. It was a lot closer than Rin thought it would be.

It didn't take her more than a few minutes to climb back out, but it took her less than a few seconds to realize that the area she had crawled back into was not the home she dropped into the well from. All around her were the trees she had left, but they were much smaller in size, and the horizon was much more visible. "What the…?" Rin hung onto the brim of the well, unsure of what she was seeing. She was sure that the village in the direction she was focusing on was her current home, but there was only a few small houses instead of many…and the people walking about were not familiar to her in any way.

"Kaede?" Her voice uttered nothing more than a whisper, but she soon gained her confidence as she released the rim of the well and allowed her foot to make contact with the ground. "Kaede!" She yelled as she made her way toward to smaller village.

The snap of a tree branch stopped her instantly. "Human! Halt in the presence of my Lord!" an un familiar voice commanded from behind her.

Rin turned on her feet slowly, and glanced over toward a long, dark haired man with fangs and pointed ears. He was dressed in elegant robes of white and lavender. _A demon?_ "Who are you?" She asked.

The male demon narrowed his violet eyes and snarled. "Such insolence! Bow before my Lord, or I shall feed you to my dogs!" He pointed sharply in the direction of a white blob in the corner of Rin's periphery.

Confused, Rin turned and found herself almost nose to nose with a startlingly familiar pair of honey gold eyes attached to a startlingly familiar face attached to a startlingly familiar flowing silver hair. "Lord Sesshoumaru…?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The boy standing before her was incredibly handsome with his silvery long hair and striking honey gold eyes. His every feature was lit by a smile that Rin never even realized he was capable of producing, and she could have sworn her knees were going weak as she dropped her jaw in astonishment and shock. _Where am I? This can't really be Lord Sesshoumaru…_Rin attempted to focused her vacant voice to utter something…anything, but when her eyes traveled to the demon's forehead, she clenched her lips together and nearly sucked up a disbelieving breath.

There, sitting plain as day in the center of the demon's parted bangs, was a deep violet crescent moon.

Rin's eyes widened in awe, but she couldn't locate her voice in time to excuse her odd behavior in the presence of her Lord.

"Are you incapable of listening, or do I need to apply force in order for you to understand that you are in the way of Lord Sesshoumaru? Such disrespect! Insolent wench!" The demon with the dark hair snarled at her, but she could barely hear him.

Rin couldn't lower her probing gaze from the handsome creature before her. Without thinking, she lifted a shaking hand and proceeded to touch his face.

Before she even knew of her mistake, she found herself locked in a powerful hold, with her right arm twisted behind her back and a clawed hand planted firmly on her stomach, holding her frighteningly close to the demon lord, himself. Rin felt a puff of warm breath wash over the right side of her throat. She could smell the sweet scent that she was more than familiar with emitting from every part of him. "Who are you, girl?" His voice purred sweetly into her ear, and Rin couldn't deny it any longer. That was most defiantly Lord Sesshoumaru. She knew the sound of his voice anywhere, despite his young age.

Rin couldn't find her words. It was like she was instantly mute in his presence.

Lord Sesshoumaru was not patient. "Who are you?" His hold tightened around her wrist and he lifted her arm farther, making her nearly cry out. "I will not ask again."

"I..I…I'm…" What should she do? She was trapped in the strong grip of a man who she had grown so comfortable with since she was eight, but now she was rendered to nothing more than a confused and frightened girl, unsure of what was happening. "My name is Rin, my…Lord!" She gasped aloud as her arm was forced upward a little more than she was comfortable with.

"Why were you in that well?" He purred again, nodding toward the Bone Eater's well. The clawed hand on her stomach brought her closer to him, causing another shiver to slither up her spine.

"I…" Rin thought for a painful moment. _Why was I in the well? How did I end up here?_ "I…don't know…"

"Wrong answer." His warm breath sent goose bumps up and down her body. Rin's skin tingled, but the pleasure of it was short lived. In seconds, her face was in the dirt. She turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru's claws raised and extended, ready to lash out. His expression retained the same sweet smile, but his amber eyes were blazing.

Before he could strike, Rin dodged his attack by flying to her right. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Stop!" Her command sent the demons head reeling.

"You _dare _command me?" He mimicked Rin's movements, and pretty soon he caught her by the ankle. With little effort, he yanked her back to him and he was on top of the struggling human in seconds.

Rin blushed furiously as she soon found herself in a most compromising position beneath the powerful demon lord. She kicked with all of her might to fight him off, but her efforts were in vain. "Please! Let go!"

"My Lord, we are wasting time with this child. She is not but a mere human." The demon with the dark hair spoke softly in the direction of the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Silence, Aki!" The demon lord snarled, sending the dark haired demon cowering in fear.

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed to show his submission.

Rin struggled with all of her might, but her energy was receding. Sesshoumaru let her squirm until she was out of breath and exhausted, and that's when he attack. He lowered his face toward hers, leaving only inches of space separating them. "I smell flowers all over you, girl." He sniffed at the air surrounding Rin. "But I sense another demon about you."

"Y…yes…" Rin muttered, unsure if she should explain. "I am under the protection of a powerful demon lord…much like yourself…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes. "Who might that be?"

Rin cleared her throat, feeling a little braver knowing that she had caught his interest. "He is extremely powerful…much like yourself…" Rin paused before continuing. "I would even go as far to say that he is more powerful than you…"

The young Sesshoumaru was not pleased by her words. His golden eyes flared with heated anger. Baring his pearl white fangs, he growled, "What is this demon's name?"

Rin shook her head vigorously. "I cannot say!" She was absolutely sure that this younger version of her demon lord would not believe her even if she told the truth. "You are hurting me!" She motioned toward her wrists, which were pinned on either side of her head in the grip of the silver haired demon lord. His hold was like a vice.

"I could crush the very life out of you with just a squeeze of my hands…" Sesshoumaru gripped her tighter, causing Rin to cry out in pain. "How did you know my name, human? My servant had not uttered it, nor have I."

Rin was terrified. "You…I…um…"

"You know…I can smell the scent of a powerful demon on your skin." Sesshoumaru leaned down into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. "If I am not mistaken, the demon I smell is closely related to myself…" He sniffed again, sending a new wave of goose bumps throughout her entire body. "I would even go as far to say that I recognize myself radiating off of your human skin."

"Please!" Rin was desperate to free herself. "Release me! I do not know what you are talking about!"

Sesshoumaru raised his body so that he was staring down at the human beneath him down the bridge of his nose. His hands freed her wrists, and Rin cradled them to ease her pain. "Who are you? I am aware of the recognition in your eyes when you watch me, so it is obvious we have met."

Rin's heart was slamming into her rib cage, and for a moment, she was positive that the sound was being picked up by Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. Her face flamed as a knowing smile appeared on his perfect lips. "I…I…" _Should I tell him where I am from? If I do, would he think I am mad? _

Author's Note: Hey guys, I would like to point out that when Sesshoumaru asks Rin how she knew his name because him or his servant had never said it, please take into account that Rin spoke his name at the _very _end of the previous chapter, which is why I had Sesshoumaru ask her that question.

Anyway, I promise I am not abandoning my other story A Small Twist of Fate. Actually, I came up with this new story as a way to increase interest in the idea that maybe…just maybe…Rin had fallen back in time and met the demon lord before Sesshoumaru had turned into such a human hating ass. It is just an idea which I am currently exploring. I hope you are all enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Rin was slowly starting to understand the situation she had found herself in. _I…I must have fallen into the past. Kagome does the same every time she falls into the well…is it because I have a connection to this time somehow? Maybe it is because of Lord Sesshoumaru that I have come here. _Rin directed her chocolate brown eyes up toward the demon that had rudely planted himself on her stomach, pinning her with his weight to keep her from running. _What should I do?_

Sesshoumaru watched the human girl beneath him with curiosity. She was obviously a priestess because of her attire, but she did not smell like one. In fact, she smelled of nothing but fragrant roses and a mix of cherry blossoms with her feminine musk. That was what drew his full attention to her in the first place. The young human must have been unaware of her internal situation, but Sesshoumaru was absolutely positive that she was in heat. Her femininity overpowered his senses to a level that no other female had caused him to reach before. It intrigued him even more to realize that blood began to trickle from her lower region, but the girl took no notice. "I think you had better come with me." Was all he said before he lifted himself off of the human's stomach.

Rin's eyes widened, unsure of why he had released her so suddenly. "I beg your pardon?"

Sesshoumaru waited until she had righted herself before answering. "Is your stomach in pain?"

Rin gaped at him as if he had slapped her. "How…how could you possibly know that?" She placed her right hand over her covered abdomen and shuddered as a sharp cramp took hold of her. "I made no announcement that I was in any pain other than the fact that you nearly crushed my arms a few moments ago."

Sesshoumaru smirked, which caused the human's heart the pound in response. Rin's elevated heart rate confirmed his knowing suspicion. "You are in heat." He stated simply.

The servant of Lord Sesshoumaru nodded, letting Rin know that they were both aware of her extremely embarrassing situation. "I…I am?" She focused her attention on the dull ache within her lower half and clenched her legs tightly to decrease the flow of her monthly blood. "Oh gods!" She moaned half mortified, half in pain. "Kaede warned me!"

Sesshoumaru and his servant both turned their heads to the side in confusion. "Who is this Kaede you speak of, girl?"

Rin ignored them as if they were nothing but shadows while she reprimanded herself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She jammed her left hand against her mouth to hold in a groan of pain while she cradled her abdomen as if it might explode. "I am a woman now because of this! Oh gods! She warned me! The moment I turned thirteen, she _warned _me!"

The servant, Aki, glanced sideways at his demon lord, wondering if he was truly sensing that a human had sparked arousal in Sesshoumaru. "My lord, is it wise to bring her with us?" He whispered, almost afraid the catch the attention of the human who was too busy verbally beating herself up.

Sesshoumaru continued to smirk as he watched Rin struggling to control herself. "Are you afraid that I would attack her? I have more control over my inner demon than most of my servants, including you." He pursed his lips in thought. "I would even go so far as to say that I have more restraint over myself than my own father." With that, his smirk turned into a thin line as his burning gaze turned deadly.

"My lord, are you well?" Aki turning fully in Sesshoumaru's direction and inspected the young demon lord as his aura changed from well at ease to nearly vicious and full of loathing.

"I need to go home now!" The young human woman's voice penetrated the hatred that had momentarily built up in the demon lord's very soul.

Sesshoumaru shook out of his loathing and focused his full attention back to the now woman who calls herself Rin.

Rin started to back away from the two demons. She had seen the vicious fire that oozed out of Lord Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Her mind remembered that look well because when she had first met the demon lord, the molten gaze he possessed which permeated her to the core, was full of untamed rage as she approached him in the Forest of Inuyasha. Those golden eyes that she had remembered so well had gone from molten to blood red fire in the span of an instant.

Out of pure fear, she turned quickly and nearly flew over toward the Bone Eaters well.

"My lord?" Aki asked quickly, unsure of what else to do other than watch the human woman run.

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate. He was on her in seconds.

Rin felt a strong arm wrap around her middle as she lunged toward the well's opening. The demon arm tightened its grip and hauled her backwards with little effort. "Please release me!" Rin begged the demon lord as he pinned her body tightly against his own. "I need to go home! I should not be here!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not one to be commanded by a _human_!" The demon Aki nearly growled in her direction.

Rin didn't care who he was in that moment. The pains in her stomach were growing more intense the tighter Sesshoumaru squeezed. "Please!" She cried. Rin knew what was happening the moment Sesshoumaru nuzzled the nap of her neck. "I know I must be driving you crazy, but I must return to my home!" She grasped the fabric of Sesshoumaru's kimono and proceeded to push him away with her inferior human strengths.

"I can't…" The demon lord whispered into her ear, so close that Rin forgot about her pain and focused on the delightful shiver that traveled up her spine.

"You…" Rin gulped, unsure of his intentions. "You can't…what?" Did she really want to know what he had meant by that?

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to respond with another whisper in her already sensitive ear. His sweet breath washed over her shoulder as she spoke. "You're blood calls to me…I can't…bring myself to let you go…" Sesshoumaru was fighting an inner battle with himself. His father had warned him that if the scent of a woman, _any _woman, called to him, than that woman was destined to be his. He never thought that it would be here, now, or that I would be a _human_! _Damn my father!_ Sesshoumaru cursed inside of his mind.

Rin trembled against the hard body of the male demon that held her prisoner within his grasp. _Oh gods! I am too young to be feeling these feelings! Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing to me! _Rin let out a moan of fear mixed with desire. _I may be a woman now, but I am only thirteen! I need Kagome and Kaede! Or even Sango! Any woman who is married or old enough to know what is happening to my body!_ Rin was internally kicking herself. _I am unintentionally seducing a demon who should be loathing the very ground I walk on! Is this really the Lord Sesshoumaru that is a powerful grown male in my own time?_ "M…m…my blood calls to you?" She whispered, disbelieving. "That cannot be, my lord…"

"Why can this not be?"

Rin bit her lip, afraid for her very life in that moment. She steadied trembling form and calmed herself long enough to speak. "…you are supposed to hate humans…"

Silence.

"I am a human, Lord Sesshoumaru." She felt braver the second time she spoke, but that was quickly dashed due to the demon lord's next choice of words.

"You are correct…I despise humans…" The venom in his voice penetrated every fiber of Rin's being, chilling her down to her bones. "My father is currently having relations with one. I understand that she is with child." He snarled his next words. "He does not know that I am aware. My mother is also unaware that I know. They act as if they are happy in each other's company but…the hatred I feel towards my own father is enough to fuel my intention to claim the power that he possesses." He paused long enough for Rin to taken in his every word. "My mother is also with child."

Rin gasped allowed before she could catch herself.

Sesshoumaru did not allow it to go unnoticed. "You know of me…the recognition was more than obvious in your eyes. How did you become aware of me?"

Rin didn't dare make him wait for her answer. "You would think that I have lost my mind…"She whispered.

"Tell me, or I will end your very life right here and now despite my want of you." The threat was not dry, and Rin was more than smart enough to take him seriously.

"The well…I came from the well." She swallowed her fear. "I am from another time, another life that you are a part of…a time when you are much older…please release me." The last part was a plea if ever the demon lord heard one.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, and then did as she wished. Reluctantly, he released his captive and he stepped back to watch as Rin righted herself and turned to face him.

"Will you allow me to return to my home?" It was a simple question, but there was obvious fear in it.

Sesshoumaru nodded without speaking a word, unsure himself of whether or not the girl really was mad, or if she was deathly serious.

Rin exhaled a sigh of relief. It took her less than five seconds to reach the bone eaters well. As she jumped up onto the brim, she glanced back to find that both the young Sesshoumaru and his servant Aki had disappeared, leaving no trace that either demon had been there in the first place.

Rin sighed once again before she swung her legs over the rim of the well. "I think I really _am _losing my mind." She stated to herself. Rin glanced down into the blackened well, unsure of what to do next. _Kagome usually just jumps in…I sort of fell in, but maybe I can get home if I just ease myself down there…_ Rin did just that, but she found herself hanging desperately to the side, suddenly afraid of the darkness beneath her dangling feet. _I changed my mind! _Rin harnessed her inner strength to hoist herself back up, but it was harder than it looked. She was soon struggling to keep her feet from slipping against the side wall. _OH!_ A wave of dizziness consumed her mind in that single moment and that was all it took for her to release the well's edge and slip.

She did not see the violet and black mist that she had seen on her way through the well the first time. Instead, she met with solid ground and was knocked unconscious.

Author's note: Unfortunately, I have an extremely bad cold, so if I have missed a few spelling errors or grammatical errors, forgive me. I am doing my best. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Olivia AR


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Bye mom! I love you!" Kagome shouted in the direction of her family shrine before she leaped fearlessly into the black abyss of the Bone Eater's well. The last words she heard before she disappeared into a cloud of violet and black belonged to her beloved mother. "I love you too, dear! Be safe!"

Kagome smiled, enjoying the pleasant sensations that the magical clouds always gifted her with each time she crossed over. But that was not her only reason for smiling. Kagome was filled with the blissful feelings of knowing that she was returning to her new home in the feudal era. She was returning to her new husband, Inuyasha and her beloved adopted son Shippo, and her loyal friends Sango and Miroku and their children. "It will be good to get home again!" She clapped her hands together and smiled as she felt solid ground beneath her feet.

The violet and black clouds dissolved in their usual fashion and Kagome found herself in familiar surroundings. Even though she was enveloped in darkness with little light above her head, she never panicked. She was just about to reach for a vine to lift herself out of her temporary prison when she realized she was not alone…and then she panicked. "AHHH!"

Kagome released a shout so loud that distant voices in the outside world came closer to investigate. The miko looked down in fear to see what her foot had hooked onto but calmed down as she noticed that the other presence was nothing more than an unconscious human. Kagome pulled her foot free and crouched down to get a better look. She placed one of her hands on the humans head and leaned forward to check for breathing. "Oh, good!" She whispered, relieved.

"Kagome!" The voice that called her name belonged to her frantic half demon husband, Inuyasha. "Kagome, are you alright?" A handsome face appeared over the rim of the Bone Eater's well and looked down at her.

Kagome responded with a quick nod and waved for him to climb down. "I need help! Someone's fallen down in here and I can't carry them back up by myself!"

Inuyasha nodded as well and began his journey down while Kagome returned her attention to the unconscious person. She discovered just by studying the persons clothing that it was a priestess, female, and not badly wounded, but when she got a closer look of the face, her heart nearly stopped. "Inuyasha!" she shouted frantically as she scrambled to place the girls head in her lap.

Inuyasha was halfway down when he shouted back. "What's wrong?"

Kagome cradled her head. "It's Rin!"

Positive that he wouldn't cross to Kagome's time, Inuyasha leaped from his position and landed right next to the two females. "What the hell? Rin went looking for you about an hour ago and she never came back!" He leaned forward and scooped the unconscious thirteen year old into his arms. "Climb onto my back, Kagome." The young miko nodded and followed his command.

They were out of the well in seconds and when they landed, they were surrounded by a small crowd of anxious villagers. "Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" "Are you hurt, my Lady!" "Kagome, what happened?" The questions were coming from all sides, but Kagome ignored them all as she followed her husband back to village.

A few minutes later, after the crowd of people dispersed, Kagome emerged from her hut to embrace her anxious husband who had been pacing back and forth awaiting news. "She's just knocked out. She wasn't assaulted or anything. She'll only have a bump on the head and maybe a bruise or two from her fall, but other than that, she's alright."

An elder priestess with a worried look appeared from behind the couple with a basket full of healing herbs. "What has happened to Rin, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away from her husband and addressed her mentor. "I honestly don't know Kaede. I just got back, but when I tried to get out of the well, I found Rin right there at the bottom." She looked up at her husband with a questioning gaze.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kaede told me that she needed clothes, so I went to bring her some of yours but she was already dressed in priestess robes. Next thing I know, she was hoping that you'd be back to ask you about something, which I thought was about the clothes, so she decided to go to the well and wait for you. She's been gone for about an hour, but I had no idea that she was down there, I swear!"

"Kaede, what did she need to ask me?" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and walked over to stand in front of the elder miko.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "I am also unsure as to why she wished to see yee so badly. I gave her a pair of my robes to wear for Sesshoumaru's visit so that she did not have to wait for yee to return, but maybe she did not like them?" Her own hypothesis did little to explain how Rin ended up at the bottom of the well.

The group was silent for a few seconds before Inuyasha chimed in with his own explanation. "She smells like my brother." He growled.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned her attention back to Kaede. "Has he already been here?"

Kaede shook her head while Inuyasha did the same. "I would have noticed him if he was here, Kagome. Rin always smells like him, but only faintly."

"Then why would you point it out if she always has my scent on her?" A smooth voice resounded behind them.

Kagome jolted her body into Inuyasha's chest as her husband rounded with sword drawn in the direction of his older brother. "Sesshoumaru, why is it that you always show up when something unexplainable happens?" Kagome didn't shout, but she wasn't welcoming either.

Sesshoumaru had no need to respond because his vassal did it for him. A small, green toad demon no larger than three feet stepped out from behind the towering demon lord brandishing a staff with a male and female face attached at the tip. "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru in that demeaning tone!"

"Shut up, Jaken!" Kagome lashed out before Inuyasha had a chance to retort. "I was not speaking to you."

"No, you were not, but I will not allow a lowly _human _tospeak to my Lord as if he is less than the noble demon that he is!" Jaken's shrill voice carried well beyond the confides of their group, drawing unwanted attention from villagers several houses down.

Kagome ignored it all and broke away from her husband's arms. "Listen here, you stinking toad! If I hear you call me a lowly human one more time, I am going to take that staff of yours and shove it up your greasy…!"

"Enough!"

By that time, Jaken and Kagome were shaking angry fists at each other, but Sesshoumaru had already grown tired of the conversation. "I do not have time for this, today. Where is Rin?" His question was met with uncomfortable stares.

The demon lord was towering, unpleasant to stand before as his gaze was intimidating, and beautiful to look upon as well. "I will not ask again. Where is Rin?"

"Can't you smell it, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha stepped toward his brother, shielding his wife in the process.

The demon lord's golden eyes advanced on his half brother. "What exactly am I supposed to be _smelling_, little brother?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. "Rin was at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well just a few minutes ago. She was found by Kagome, knocked unconscious. Do you have any idea how she got there, Sesshoumaru?"

The shock was obvious in the demon lord's steady eyes, Inuyasha knew. He just witnessed something he rarely had the chance to see. Inuyasha saw his brother's golden eyes focus on his and flare at the realization that the girl was injured. "Just what are you insinuating, little brother?"

"I'm saying that when I got to them, Rin smelled strongly of you. Why would that be?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared again, but this time, his next reaction wasn't standing still.

Before Inuyasha could stop him, Sesshoumaru was out of his sight and already halfway through the doorway of the house where Rin was resting.

_**Author's Note**_: I know it's short, but bare with me. I'm still getting over being sick.

By the way, Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

She could sense his presence before she even heard his silky voice, but it was not directed at her as she froze in the curled up position on her side. "It is not possible." His whisper sent a tingling sensation down her spine, and she struggled with all of her might to keep her steady breathing in check, careful not to alert him of the fact that she was awake. The huskiness in the demon lord's voice made her toes involuntarily flex with otherworldly wanting. _Oh gods…he knows…_

Rin thought back to what had happened on her journey to the past, and was confronted again with the much younger, still handsome face of her demon lord. He had seemed to be every bit the demon lord he was now, but there was a difference between his past and his present that was evident in their eyes. In Sesshoumaru's past, Rin saw less serious emotions and more passion burning in his heated stare that she wasn't ready to let the memory of him go to greet his future just yet.

The thirteen year old remained silent as she felt the demon lord's presence intensify as if he was much closer to her than just at the doorway looking in. _Oh, my Lord, please don't say it…_

"I can hear your heart beat, Rin. I know that you are awake." Sesshoumaru was never one to resist pointing out the obvious with her.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes popped open and she sucked in a sharp breath. The face that gazed at her so intensely from her doorway was full of fire…angry fire…with a little something more that she could not pinpoint just yet. But it wasn't the anger that took her breath away as she proceeded to push herself as far away from him and into the wall as possible. Oh no…Rin saw his demon emerging in slow motion, as if time had lost momentum and her own eyes could not keep up.

Sesshoumaru's fangs were not exposed, nor were his deadly poisoned claws, but his eyes were blazing with uncontrollable fury. What was wrong with him? The moment he had entered the doorway, his nose was assaulted by a scent that nearly brought him to his knees. It was intoxicating and mouthwatering, but there was nothing in there except the human girl that he had taken under his protection only five years before…and then it hit him. The smell that caught him while his guard was down was none other _than _the human that was clutching her knees upright against the wall. "_What have you done to me_?" He almost snarled his demanding question in Rin's direction.

The human girl trembled, slightly frightened by the demon lord's threatening demeanor, but only slightly. "What did I do, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru had no idea what she had done, but he had a pretty good idea as to what her body was doing at that very moment. "_Blood!"_ His voice had lowered a few octaves when he growled the word. "_I smell your blood!" _He moved in that moment, stepping closer to Rin as if he were stalking her. "_I know that smell…how did…?"_

Feeling braver than normal, Rin made her way off the bed at the side in an attempt to stay as close to the wall and as far away from the raging demon as possible. Her feet scooted her away from the mattress, but Sesshoumaru never let her escape his fiery stare. She had seen this side of him in his past, but for some reason, she couldn't help but notice that Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time controlling himself long enough to make the connection. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered his name in hopes that it would stop his pursuit of her, but he kept coming. "I know what you are smelling…please stop where you are…" She held her hand up to show that she was serious.

Sesshoumaru only paused, stunned by her unusual action to keep him from her. "Rin?" He started to regain some self control over his demon, but Rin's scent was still surrounding him with intoxicating fury. It took every ounce of his inner strength to harness his other side and keep it from attacking her. "Don't…follow!" He turned swiftly on his heels and left the human girl dumbfounded and shaking.

Kagome watched the demon lord exit faster than she had ever seen him move before. "Sesshoumaru, what did you do to her?" She asked while making a move to follow him, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her hand. Kagome turned to face her husband and was met with a curious look. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gazed at her, surprised that she had not realized sooner what was going on. He fixed his wife with knowing eyes and smirked. "He didn't do anything to her except scare her a little, Kagome."

Kagome still wasn't getting the joke. "I'm lost."

The half demon shook his head and motioned toward the direction that his older brother had disappeared to. "He lost control of himself for a few minutes."

Kagome raised an eye brow, still questioning. "What? He was mad that Rin got hurt?" That didn't make sense. If Rin got hurt, Sesshoumaru would usually hunt down the source and kill them, but there was nothing in which to link to Rin's bump on the head except the hard ground at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. "What did he do to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head again. "Remember when we were looking for jewel shards and you started having your period thing?"

Kagome blushed furiously. "Well…how could I forget? You acted like you were trying to attack me! I thought I'd done something to make you upset with me, but it was the look you gave me that freaked me out the most."

"What look did I have on my face when you came out of the well?" Inuyasha probed her brain further to remember the intimate details.

The miko pursed her lips for a moment before answering, a little heated from her memories. "You looked like you were about to lose it with your demon side. Your eyes were on fire…" Kagome thought again, but the next words she spoke sparked her own realization. "Oh gods! Rin!"

The half demon nodded to confirm Kagome's suspicions. "She's going to need a lot more than a female talk to help her understand what just happened with my brother."

Kagome was still slightly confused by Sesshoumaru's sudden departure. "He didn't touch her, did he? I mean…she's so young!"

"Girls her age in other villages have been married off. She may be young, but she is just the right age to start thinking about that." Inuyasha's words didn't comfort his wife like he thought they would.

"Inuyasha! That's horrible!" Kagome was almost fuming at the very idea. "She needs to grow a little more before she decides anything so life changing!"

"Hey! I didn't start that tradition!" Inuyasha released his hot headed wife and backed away slowly. "You need to remember what time you're in. This is not the world you were born and brought up into."

Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips, much like she use to do when they first met. "That makes no difference in how I feel about all of this! She is just too _young_!"

"Since when are you her mother?" Inuyasha knew the fight was inevitable. "Last I checked, you are not even related to her! You do not get to make that choice for her!"

Kagome's eyes flared, and Inuyasha could already feel his body going down. "I'm the closest thing she has to family besides Sesshoumaru and Jaken!"

"You are not! Sesshoumaru put her in the care of Kaede, NOT you!" This battle was only going to end one way.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted the dreaded word before he had a chance to stop her.

His face slammed into the dirt so hard that he thought he might be tasting it for weeks. "_Was that REALLY necessary?"_He growled through mashed lips.

"No, but it made me feel better!" Kagome's irritation was still evident in her voice.

Inuyasha stayed down a few seconds longer than normal, then hopped back up on his bare feet to face his wife. "One of these days, I'm going to find another priestess to construct subjugation beads for _you!_"

"I _dare _you! Just see how many times I send you to the ground before you could even come _close _to getting them around my neck!" They stared each other down, Inuyasha with his claws extended and golden eyes blazing, and Kagome with fists clenched and threatening.

"Are you two finished, or should I go back to bed?" A soft, feminine voice broke their concentration. Both turned and found that Rin had emerged from the hut, still dressed in priestess garb and brandishing a nice bump on the head, which she rubbed to ease her pain. "If I may say so, neither of you, nor Lady Kaede have any say in any decision I make for myself, life changing or not. So I would appreciate it if you two would stop fighting because it is pointless to argue over something that neither of you have control over."

Kagome and Inuyasha eyed the human girl with surprise, then looked at each other for a few seconds and then turned away from each other with arms crossed and still angry.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to think I'm more of an adult than you two are acting right now." She turned to Kagome and walked over toward her. "I'm sorry if I have upset you with the truth, but I can take care of myself when it comes to my life. The only thing I need help with at the moment is a change of clothes and maybe something to…you know…" She may be acting more mature than the couple in front of her, but she still couldn't bring herself to admit she needed some of Kagome's feminine products for her current dilemma.

Kagome fumed for a few seconds more before giving in to the teenager's persistent chocolate brown eyes and blushing face. "I'm glad I went shopping before I came back, otherwise you would be out of luck. Come with me!" With that, Kagome's hand latched on to Rin's and they strolled hand in hand toward Rin's home, leaving Inuyasha standing stupidly by himself.

The half demon was not pleased by being left alone without a second glance, but he kept his words to himself. He was tired of embarking in pointless word battles with his wife, knowing full well that he had no real say unless he wanted to take dirt baths.

_**Author's Note**_: Sheesh! Where has the time gone, people? It feels like I haven't updated in forever! I wonder…Have any of you had a difficult time logging into your accounts? For the longest time, I couldn't access mine. It was driving me nuts!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be back shortly to post another!

OliviaAR


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

As Rin changed into an all white cotton kimono and took care of her embarrassing situation with what little grace she had left, she thought about her strange predicament and struggled with herself about whether or not she should tell her friends what she had experienced. It was no big secret that Kagome could travel back and forth between the present and the future, but it was definitely a major change to discover that she also could travel between the worlds. The question was, would it still be possible to do so a second time? Or, would her friends not believe her and assume she had just dreamed of it in her mind when she hit her head coming back?

Rin sighed and shook her head as she studied herself in her mirror. _Would my friends believe me? I don't know…_Rin pursed her lips as she soothed out a few wrinkles in her kimono. "I think I'll just keep it to myself for a while."

Just then, she clutched her stomach as an unpleasant ache gripped her insides. "Ow! If this is what being a woman feels like, I think I'd rather stay a child."

The thirteen year old got lucky when Kagome decided not to attempt having the feminine discussions with her about her bodily functions. Kaede had already beaten her too it the previous year, but Rin was not informed of how to prepare herself when a man…any man, human or demon, looked at her different after she would inherit the most hated female gift of all.

This fact alone made her a little afraid to face her Lord Sesshoumaru because if she had indeed gone back in time, the great demon lord knew who she was when they first met and knew exactly how she was going to smell when he saw her when she reached this age. _Perhaps he remembers me from when he was much younger…his younger self acted no better than his present self…only his older self is much more powerful and intimidating and could most likely rip me in two if I even thought to cross him._ "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru…" _Does my blood really drive him mad?_

The human girl lowered her head in deep thought and never even noticed the figure standing in her doorway.

Kagome studied her beloved friend with fascination, amazed at how strong she really was as Rin bowed her head and stared at the floor. She had heard her whisper Sesshoumaru's name and was almost convinced that the thirteen year old was experiencing the first signs of an emotion that went far beyond simple infatuation. Kagome was almost positive that her young friend had deeper feelings for the great demon lord than she was willing to admit. "Rin?"

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Rin whipped around fast and was clutching at her breast. "Gods! Kagome, you nearly stopped my heart!"

Kagome half smiled, amused that she was quiet enough to catch her off guard. "You look really pretty in that kimono."

"Thank you!" Rin smiled as she looked down at herself again.

The miko didn't hesitate. "How's your head?"

Rin looked back up at her and winced. "I barely noticed it until you said something." She raised her right hand and massaged the knot that her previous descent into the well had given her. "Kagome, I think I would like to go and look for Lord Sesshoumaru…do you know if he is still nearby?"

Kagome considered the question carefully and decided that the truth was much better than a lie that she'd rather say instead. "Inuyasha can still sense him, yes. I think that he is just trying to calm himself after he lost his composure a few minutes ago."

"Kagome?" Rin was suddenly nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he would lose his control again if I went looking for him?"

Again, Kagome considered the question carefully before answering. "Well…Sesshoumaru has always been calm, even in the most heated battles that I have seen him in. It is in his full demon nature to stay calm in stressful situations…but I don't think he has ever had the chance to experience _this_ type of situation. If you were to go look for him, I personally think that it would be alright." The miko smiled. "But I would be careful not to tease his senses right now because then he might end up hurting you."

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never hurt me. Not on purpose anyway." Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

_Still such a stubborn child when it comes to Sesshoumaru. She really hasn't changed that much._ "Of course he wouldn't." Kagome agreed wholeheartedly as she stepped farther into the hut and attempted to embrace the slender thirteen year old. Rin was almost as tall as her, but not quite there yet as she was only thirteen and Kagome was twenty-four in her human years.

The two girls embraced like sisters for a few brief moments before Rin separated them and smiled. "I'm going to go look for him!" She declared with great enthusiasm, and before Kagome knew it, Rin had disappeared out the door and into the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Oh, Rin…do be careful…" She said to no one as she followed in the same direction out the door, but walked over toward her own home instead of trailing the young healer into the forest. _She is so much braver than I was at thirteen, that's for sure._

_**(Into the Forest of Inuyasha)**_

It didn't take Rin long before she discovered the evidence that Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un were still in the area. She had found two sets of footprints, one pair that was tiny with only three long toes and the other extremely large that both of her own feet could fit inside of it and still not be able to match its size. "These belong to Ah-Un and Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't make any foot prints because he is so graceful on his feet that he almost glides when he walks." Of course, she was only speaking to herself, but she didn't care. It was better for her to think aloud than to keep her thoughts bottled up at such a time. "These prints are fresh, indeed." _I'll follow them for a while and see where it will take me. _

She walked for maybe half an hour, dodging tree branches and stepping over large tree roots in hopes that she might avoid being careless and trip. There was no sign of the demon trio anywhere, but that didn't stop Rin for a second because she knew the woods much better than she would have had she not met Lord Sesshoumaru in the first place. The young teenager scanned the foliage with sharp eyes, unsure if she would find anything, until she spotted a peculiar green plant that seemed to be moving around in a distant bush.

Positive that she was seeing Jaken, she took off in that direction. In the process of reaching her hand out to grasp him, Rin felt something cold and damp slither around and up her right leg. "Huh?" She looked down and nearly fainted.

The supposed 'Jaken' that she found was not the annoying imp she had grown to care for other the years. Instead, it was a dangerous plant that she had seen only once before that craved the flesh of any human that was unfortunate enough to wander into its vicinity. She had witnessed the plant in action as a villager was snatched and nearly digested from a group of people that she happened to come across on her way to finding herbs for Kaede.

The demon plant wrapped its cold strong vines around her other leg before she even got the chance to even attempt to free herself. Rin felt her body being yanked hard in the plants direction and her eyes widened as she found a pair of sinister black eyes gazing at her on top of a gapping wide mouth full of sharp fangs.

All Rin could do was stare in horror as she heard its deadly voice. "_Such a pretty human…wandering about all alone with no one to help you…tisk tisk tisk. I shall make a fine meal of you…pretty humans are my favorite."_ Rin was frozen as she watched the demon plants mouth open even wider than before to accommodate to her size. She could feel the demon plant's strong vines loop around her middle, but she raised her arms as fast as she could in order to keep her upper body free.

"Let go of me!" Rin struggled to kick out, but the plant tightened its grip on her, nearly crushing her legs. "AH!" Her screams of discomfort did not fall on deaf ears.

Rin didn't see them, but when she heard the slicing sound of a very powerful blade, her fear dissolved and she suddenly felt braver while looking over at the demon plant.

The death vines unwrapped themselves quickly and were retreating back to the demon plant, which had closed its mouth and eyes to present to be a regular plant. The next second, it exploded into several twisted chunks as a bright light shot into their direction.

Rin saw it coming before it hit. She dropped to the ground and covered her head, and seconds later, she felt slimy bits of the demon plant rain all around her…but it never touched her again. Sure that she was safe, she slowly lifted herself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off of her kimono. _Great, _she thought as she found a few brown stains against the cotton fabric. _This will take forever to wash out. _

Just ahead of her, three figures emerged from the foliage.

"You foolish child! Causing Lord Sesshoumaru so much trouble like that! Disgraceful!" Jaken's shrill voice brought the young human's attention away from her dirty clothes and onto her saviors.

"Master Jaken!" She ran for the small imp demon and clutched at him fiercely in a bone breaking hug.

The imp nearly choked as the human girl squeezed the air out of him. "Rin, release me at once!" He made a move to shove her off of him, but thought better of it when he caught the look in his master's eyes. Jaken sighed heavily and finally accepted the hug, disgruntled or not.

In the midst of her hug, Rin lifted her chocolate brown eyes and saw the two faces of Ah-Un eyeing her with worried gazes. This caused her to smile in comfort. _No matter where I am, everyone here will still be considered my family until the day that I die. _Feeling more confident, she averted her gaze from the dragon demon and found herself a prisoner as she met the unreadable honey eyes of her Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had returned to their normal golden hue, but Rin could see that there was a slight rose tint in them. It didn't take long for her heart to start pounding after she released Jaken from her grip to stand and fully face her protector. "Thank you for saving me, my Lord." She whispered under her breath, confident that he would hear her despite her low tones. She was also confident that the great demon lord could hear her heart as it collided with the inside of her rib cage.

Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as his golden orbs began to lose their honeyed tint and transcend to its previous shade of crimson. "What are you doing here, Rin?" He didn't sound angry…yet he didn't sound happy either.

Rin's own eyes widened as she realized that her Lord Sesshoumaru was losing his control again. "I just wanted to see if…" She gulped before she finished her sentence. "you were alright…"

A light breeze stirred the warm afternoon air and whipped Rin's long black hair out across her face. Her knee's nearly buckled when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flare when the wind carried her scent over toward him. She never saw him coming when he disappeared from her field of vision and was on her in a flash of blinding light.

OliviaAR


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

She didn't shout, nor did she flinch. Her body had anticipated the blow before he even touched her. She felt strong arms around her as they fell to the ground. Rin took a few seconds to marvel at his warmth. Sesshoumaru had never done more than hold her hand…up until she had traveled to the past…or had she? Rin didn't care, though. All that mattered to her at that very second was the powerful demon arms that were wrapped somewhat _protectively_ about her upper body.

And then they landed.

Sesshoumaru released her so fast that she almost thought that it had all been some crazy dream. The thirteen year old shot up from the ground and twisted around wildly in search of him, but all she saw was a frazzled Jaken swinging his Staff of Two Heads and shouting his brains out at her. "RIN! Get down!" A burst of flames erupted from the staff and headed in her direction.

Rin did as she was told, but not before she felt something shoot past over her head, making her hair whip out all around her. "AH!" She dropped to the ground while grabbing for the wild stands. "Master Jaken! Help me!" Rin felt the heat of the flames lick the back of her neck and she winced in pain. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

From the corner of her eye, Rin watched a huge ball of light fly past her over to Jaken. The imp demon shouted some more as Sesshoumaru appeared at his side and scared him. "My Lord! What should we do?"

"Stand down!" Sesshoumaru snarled while snatching the still fiery staff out of Jaken's grip with little effort. "Stay down, Rin. Don't move!"

Rin nodded, hoping that he saw it but didn't think he had time to notice. She lifted her head slightly as the flames died above her head, and she studied the great dog demon's icy features. His eyes were still crimson red, and his stance was menacing as he stood, legs parted slightly to steady himself, with poisoned claws bared and a hand only inches from his Bakusaiga. "My Lord?" _What exactly is behind me? _She could feel a new presence at her back and could feel its eyes watching her, but she was absolutely afraid to defy her Lord's command and try and have a look at it.

Deep, loud growls from behind made her shake uncontrollably as she watched Sesshoumaru's eyes.

The demon lord was eerily calm while gazing past Rin at a monstrous black bear demon that had stalked the young girl since she had wandered into the forest. The giant bear looked down at the girl with hungry violet eyes. Its massive height casted Rin in its whole shadow and was displaying its dropped jaw full of yellow razor sharp fangs. Its intentions were obvious from its overpowering scent.

Sesshoumaru prepared to pounce. "I will give you only one chance to leave. I suggest you take the hint before I kill you."

Rin dared to defy Sesshoumaru against her better judgment. The shaking thirteen year old couldn't contain her curiosity and turned her head to glance back at whatever it was that was breathing putrid and hot fumes at the back of her neck. Without thinking, she shrieked. "AH!" Before she knew it, the foreign demon had reached down and snatched her from her crouched position.

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. Before he dove for the two, he caught wind of the beast's only words. "_So young, but so lovely…I must have you…!" _

Rin squirmed in its unbreakable grip and shoved with every ounce of strength that she could muster. "STOP! RELEASE ME!"

The great dog demon's attack was swift. Rin felt the unmistakable stroke of Sesshoumaru's claws against the arms that bound her and she was soon freed to tumble to the ground.

Jaken shouted at her again. "COME OVER HERE AT ONCE, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!"

Rin didn't need to be told twice as she nearly flew over to the crazed imp demon. "Master Jaken!" She ducked behind him, not caring that she was at least now three times his size compared to when she was eight. Rin always felt protected by Jaken despite his small frame.

Jaken huffed angrily as he planted his feet firmly while he watched Sesshoumaru battle. "Without my staff, I can only stand guard for you for so long, Rin. Stay close to me."

Rin nodded to ensure Jaken that she understood and then she turned her attention to the battle scene that was playing out in front of them

Sesshoumaru leaped up into the trees as the bear demon rounded on him and took a swing. Missing its mark, it spun wildly in Rin and Jaken's refuge and started to stalk them with a malicious gleam in its eye. "_Beautiful girl…must have…" _Its bleeding arms outstretched at them as it inched closer and closer.

Rin whimpered in disgust. "Master Jaken, what is going on?" She asked rather loudly in the imp's sensitive ear.

Jaken started backing up, pushing the thirteen year old backward also. "Bears have just as much of a keen sense of smell as dogs do. You must have attracted him unintentionally when you came looking for us." The imp paused his movements and bent forward to snatch up the Staff of Two Heads that Sesshoumaru had discarded after he shot flames in Rin's direction on accident. "Vile beast!" He slammed the staff into the ground and another wave of flames erupted to blast in the bear's face.

Instead of backing off, the bear kept coming. In fact, the flames only seemed to make the bear that much angrier as it swung it's arms out to knock Jaken off his feet.

Jaken went flying, leaving Rin to cower in fear with her arms covering her head. "Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" The frightened teenager scanned the surrounding forest but saw nothing but trees, dirt and the bear demon that had taken advantage of the situation.

"_Come with me!" _The demon growled while he reached down to grab for her again.

Rin saw him coming and scrambled for safety while crawling on all fours until she managed to find Jaken, who was out cold in a small heap. "Master Jaken?" She grabbed for the collar of his robes and started shaking him as hard as she could. "Master Jaken, answer me!" The sound of twigs snapping and heavy feet stomping nearly startled her out of her skin as she leaped over the unconscious imp for protection. "This is defiantly not good." Rin stared wide eyed as the bear demon got closer, at which time Jaken decided to wake.

The dizzy imp lifted his head and placed a hand over his eyes to settle his brain. "What on earth?" He froze his thoughts to process the rumble beneath his body. "Why is the ground moving?" He removed his hand from his eyes and stared wide eyed as a giant black bear demon lowered its massive head down to look him eye to eye. Jaken's jaw dropped. "Uhhh…"

The bear roared.

Jaken and Rin scrambled, desperate to escape. The two didn't last long on their feet before a thick black arm swung out a second time and tripped them both. Rin went sailing in the air to the right, and Jaken to the left and both slammed into the ground at opposite ends of a clearing.

This time, Jaken stayed conscious. "RIN!" The imp moved quickly to right himself and dodged for his staff that was lying a few feet from him. _I have to stop him before he gets to Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru would murder me if anything happened to her!_ Snatching the staff, Jaken planted his feet firmly and stood tall…well, as tall as his three feet would allow, and positioned the staff in the bear's direction.

The massive black bear roared at him again, but didn't keep his attention on him. Not caring if the small toad demon would strike at any moment, the bear demon whipped its head around and locked his violet eyes on the unconscious teenager. He sniffed deeply, mouth watering and took a few steps toward her.

"_Touch her and you will DIE, you filthy beast!_" Jaken shouted, allowing extra emphasis on the word die. To prove his point, he stopped the staff into the ground again and pointed at the still clueless bear. Jaken hit his mark. "HA!" He laughed triumphantly as the bear reared back and howled as his thick fur erupted in flames at his back.

Jaken stopped laughing the second the bear turned and ran for him. "AH!" Holding onto the Staff of Two Heads, the imp demon did the only thing he could think of that was right. Jaken planted his feet again and aimed his staff, ready to strike for a third time when the right moment came. He closed his eyes and hoped his calculations were correct. "_Prepare for the flame of the Staff of Two Heads once again, you vile demon!"_

The ground beneath Jaken's small feet moved as red hot fire erupted from the staff. The heat of it nearly singed the skin of his face, but he kept his eyes closed out of fear that what he might see may scare him to the point of abandonment.

"_Fall back, Jaken!"_

The imp knew that voice well. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" He called out happily and did what he was told. Jaken popped his eyes open and saw a beautiful sight.

Sesshoumaru exploded from within the tree tops and aimed his body at the wailing bear demon. Grabbing for Bakusaiga, he unsheathed it and slashed downward effortlessly into the spine of the flaming creature before him.

The bear was instantly obliterated and his remains were scattered into the surrounding area.

Not wasting any time, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the earth next to Rin and couched low on one knee and lifted her into his lap with one arm. Careful to avoid touching her with the blade of his sword, he returned it safely to its sheath and took his now free hand and hooked it beneath Rin's knees and hoisted her up with him as he stood back on his feet.

Jaken ran over to them and struggled to catch his breath. "That was absolutely astounding, my Lord!" He clutched at his chest as his lungs desperately craved more air. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what shall we do now?" He looked up into his lord's face and was almost frozen by the coldness that oozed out of Sesshoumaru's honey gold eyes as the demon lord studied the unconscious human in his arms.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment while he scrutinized Rin's bloodied face. The young woman had suffered a slight gash near her left temple and was bleeding freely onto the shoulder part of her white kimono. "Where is Ah-Un?" Sesshoumaru's voice was full of venom.

Jaken nearly cowered from the icy tone in his lord's velvet voice. "I…um…I'm not sure, my Lord, but rest assured that I will find him immediately!" The small toad demon took off, leaving Sesshoumaru and Rin alone together for the first time since their meeting in Rin's hut not long before.

**Author's Note**: Here I am again with a new chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it because I had a really hard time trying to figure out an animal to make into another demon with a good sense of smell. A bear just seemed like a good, intimidating fit.

Anyway, guess what everybody? I will be 24 years old on Sunday! Hopefully, I shall have a new chapter up for this story as well as chapter 26 for A Small Twist of Fate before then, or maybe even directly on my birthday!

Alright, well I am going to leave you with this lovely chapter, and please feel free to let me know what you think, if you'd like! I love hearing feedback, but I'm not a fanatic about it! Have a wonderful rest of your day guys!

Much love and appreciation,

OliviaAR


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The atmosphere had changed dramatically after the destruction of the bear demon. Once Jaken had left Sesshoumaru in the clearing to search for the two headed dragon demon Ah-Un, the great demon lord turned and made way for the direction of Inuyasha's village with Rin wrapped protectively in his arms.

Rin remained unconscious as Sesshoumaru carried her through the thick forest. He moved swiftly amongst the trees, but his eyes were not watching where he stepped. Rather, he had his eyes focused on the human woman in his arms.

Birds chirped happy tunes all around them as he walked, uncaring that blood permeated the air. Rin's temple was still oozing fresh blood, but it was slowly coming to a stop from what Sesshoumaru could sense. There was no telling what she had hit when she went down after being struck, but whatever it was, was enough to knock her completely out for a long period of time. That was what worried Sesshoumaru the most. He knew that she was alright other than her obvious injury, but try as he might, he could not wake her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The sound of Jaken's voice wasn't loud or annoying as the demon lord stopped in his tracks and turned. Sesshoumaru looked around for a moment and located the small imp demon towing a rather large two headed dragon demon by its reigns. "I have found Ah-Un. Is she alright, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru watched the two demons for a few seconds before he turned back and continued on his way. He said nothing for a time, but then shocked Jaken by stopping in his tracks once again and whispering as he glanced back down at the fare young woman in his arms. "She has yet to open her eyes…take Ah-Un and fly to the village. Tell the elder priestess what has happened, and I will follow on foot with Rin."

Jaken stared up at him with his mouth open slightly, then closed it and nodded solemnly. "Yes, my Lord." The small imp didn't take long to mount Ah-Un's back. Once situated in the stone saddle, he pointed in the direction he wished to travel and allowed his voice to call out a command to the two headed dragon demon. "To the village! Fly!"

Before taking off, Ah-Un looked over toward Sesshoumaru and both of them could not contain their twin sad expressions as they looked at the unconscious human in their master's grip. Sesshoumaru fixed them with his frosty stare, indicating that it was time for them to leave.

Jaken kicked his heals against Ah-Un's sides and they were off without a second glance.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru waited until his companions were out of sight and then continued on his way. This time, he did not look back down at Rin.

(Inside Rin's mind)

_Wha…what is this? I…see nothing but darkness…and my head really hurts…I can feel myself moving, but how am I moving when I cannot even feel my arms? My legs! Where are my legs? I cannot feel them either…Oh wait! There they are…they are where they are supposed to be but it feels as if I am being carried. Who could it be that is holding me so tightly? OH! The bear?...No, it doesn't feel like the bear. It feels like…no. It can't be him, but…every breath I take allows me to smell his light flowery fragrance…ohhhhh, he smells of yellow roses. Could it be…_

"Lord…Sesshou…maru…?" _Ow…even my mouth hurts…did I hit something? My eyes are so heavy but I feel as if I should open them. _

Sesshoumaru stopped, unsure of he had heard his name or if he was just imagining things. To be sure, he looked down and studied Rin's pale face. His eyes widened when he saw the young woman's eye lids flitter and part, careful to reveal weak but lovely deep brown eyes. "Rin?" He heard her heart beat flutter.

Rin took her time to take full control of her aching limbs. The more she focused on her body, the more pain she started to experience. Wincing, she opened her eye lids wider and saw nothing but a large white blur only inches from her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She took possession of her right arm and proceeded to rub the weariness from eyes. "Ow!" Pulling her hand back, she saw a smear of blood. Gasping, she looked back up and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of her demon lord gazing at her with concerned eyes.

Sesshoumaru was astounded as the young woman started to regain consciousness. Rin was in obvious discomfort as she moved around in his arms. "Don't move too much. You were thrown and struck on the left side of your head."

Rin wasn't paying attention to his words as she took her eyes off of him and started squirming to find a way to move again. "Where am I?" She twisted her head to the side and noticed that she was elevated high off the ground. "Oh!" Rin sucked in a sharp breath and attempted to turn completely to swing out her feet.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin curiously as she struggled in his grip. "Stop this, Rin. You are hurt." He tightened his hold on her and forced her turn back and look at him. "You are not alright to walk, now stop this."

Rin felt her heart racing, unsure if it was caused by her fruitless attempt to flee from the comfort of her lord's strong arms, or if she was just afraid of him in general. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" Her words came out in a breathy escape and she felt her face flush when the great demon lord trapped her with his golden stare. "Why…why am I bleeding?" She was unsure if he had already told her, but the feel of her sticky blood against the side of her left cheek made her wonder.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, slightly confused. "You were thrown and hit your head."

"Where is Master Jaken?" Using any attempt to avoid seeing his face, Rin looked out around them and tried to spot the little green imp.

"Look at me, Rin. I know when you are trying to avoid me."

_I never could hide anything from him…ever. _Rin returned her gaze back to face her Lord Sesshoumaru and she was almost overcome with dizziness. "Oh!" The beautiful face staring down at her began to blur again and she could have sworn that the ground beneath them swayed and tilted at a dangerous slope. Acting on instinct, she reached out a shaking hand and grasped the front of Sesshoumaru's white kimono to keep herself from falling. She felt strong demon arms draw her closer and tighten their grip.

"Rin?" The young woman heard him but couldn't keep her head still long enough to respond. "Answer me." Rin nearly melted as her lord's voice whispered softly into her left ear and she couldn't help but release a startled gasp of pleasure as a wave of goose bumps appeared all over her already heated flesh.

"Wha..what is wrong with me, my Lord? Everything is moving and I feel as if I am going to fall." She held onto his clothing as tightly as she could to keep herself from swaying in his arms.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You are not going to fall because I will not let you. Just try to relax and close your eyes."

Rin did as she was told and closed her eyes, but she could not seem to find the strength to calm herself as her world began to rock back and forth. It took her a moment to realize that Sesshoumaru must have started walking again.

After a while, the young woman finally started to relax enough to notice that her head had stopped spinning and she felt comfortable enough to open her eyes once more. Once she did, all she saw was Sesshoumaru's handsome face staring out in front of them while he held her protectively against him. _He looks so much like he did when I traveled back in time…maybe a little older but…he looks so much more handsome…although much more reserved. It's so hard to believe that he is the same demon that nearly attacked me because I had started bleeding both when he was young and earlier today while in my house. Oh, my lord…if I truly went back in time…did you remember me when you caught my scent again?_

"Rin?"

Startled, Rin shook out of her momentary stupor and refocused on Sesshoumaru's face which had somehow managed to look back down at her while she was deep in thought. "Y…yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How did you know what I had smelled when I came to visit?" Sesshoumaru's face was expressionless as he watched her.

Rin's mouth opened, trying to answer but caught herself once she realized she did not know what to say. "Um…"

The great demon lord never stopped moving while he questioned her with his eyes. Those honey gold orbs watched his captive while she struggled to find the words in which to speak. "You spoke to me as if you had known how my demon nature would react. How did you know, Rin? Answer me."

"No!" The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Horrified, Rin harnessed all of the courage she could find inside of herself and refocused her frightened eyes on Sesshoumaru. What she saw made her wish she had never spoken.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened and were looking at her as if she had sent a powerful electric current through his system. "No?" He watched as Rin bit her bottom lip in fear. "Defiance is not an option at this time. I will not ask you again. Answer me."

_Oh gods…_ "My Lord…do you not remember me? From your past?"

The air was silent around them as Sesshoumaru spoke. His voice was calm. "Hmm…so that's it."

"What, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru froze in mid stride and released a sound that Rin had only heard him produce in the heat of a battle he was winning. The great dog demon let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes as if I deep thought. "I wondered when this day would come…"


End file.
